Naruto Generation X
Summary 40 years have passed since the Sakibure War and the defeat of the powerful Shibo, the prodigal son of Izanami. The peacetime since then has made developing the nations progress in all areas, from Economics to Technology. One of the major changes was the introduction of the universal Shinobi academy dubbed, “Kage Academy”. Kage Academy is located in the most centered city of the 5 nations, and that is in Amegakure, the Village hidden in the Rain. The city has developed faster than other villages and so suits the Academy perfectly as well as with the new inter-city laws placed in the land. The rain is no longer constant as well so the name Amegakure is used more for tradition rather than literalness. There has been small troubles in isolated instances but overall the lands have flourished. Off in the distance however, lies a ominous presence.. Kage Academy Students from the five Great Nations all attend at this grand academy. The headbands all have emblems in kanji of the element for the land that each student is from. They also don’t possess a metal forehead protector. 15 Year Olds are the oldest students, and have the Red Headbands 14 Year Olds have the Green Headbands 13 Year Olds have the Orange Headbands 12 Year Olds have the Blue Headbands 11 and under have the White Headbands In this Academy, there is a huge core building for the students’ general classes but surrounding the center complex are 3 Towers; The Tower of Ninjutsu & Taijutsu, The Tower of Seals & Summons, and The Tower of Shinobi Supplies. There are 4 seasonal Sparring Competitions each year, hosted in front of a gargantuan audience. There are Official Sparring Matches which the teacher can oversee, as well as Unofficial Sparring Matches which is usually for self-training with another but sometimes more get involved. Plot points Beginning of School *'(Jan 8th) '''The beginning of school starts a grand festival in Amegakure. Sakin Tawa encounters Kaisen Tawa and his posse. Altercation occurs and Kaisen spars against Sakin, Kaisen beats Sakin soundlessly. '''Spring Tournament (Tournament of Earth)' (Mar 29th, day of the Tournament of Earth) * (Mar 29th) Kenshin vs Taizō (Kenshin wins) * (Mar 29th) Jinketsu vs Eisen (Eisen wins) * (Mar 29th) Mikoto vs Striker (Mikoto wins) * (Mar 29th) Koji vs Viral (Viral wins) * (Mar 29th) Kaisen vs Ringetsu (Kaisen wins) * (Mar 29th) Sakin vs Nozumi (Nozumi wins) * (Mar 29th) Tengan vs Kezra (Kezra wins) * (Mar 29th) Shiro vs Kumohiki (Shiro wins) (Mar 30th, Second Round of the Tournament of Earth) * (Mar 30th) Kenshin vs Shiro (Shiro wins) * (Mar 30th) Eisen vs Kezra (Eisen wins) * (Mar 30th) Mikoto vs Nozumi (Mikoto wins) * (Mar 30th) Viral vs Kaisen (Kaisen wins) (Mar 31st Semifinals and Finals of the Tournament of Earth) * (Mar 31st) Shiro vs Kaisen (Kaisen wins) * (Mar 31st) Eisen vs Mikoto (Mikoto wins) * (Mar 31st) Mikoto vs Kaisen (Kaisen wins) (Apr 5th) Sakin vs Kaisen special * Kaisen training with Jinketsu and Mikoto * Sakin training with Nozumi, Koji, and Eisen * The two squads face off in a team sparring match * Sakin gets his 1v1 with Kaisen and defeats him, earning Kaisen’s respect (like Neji to Naruto) (Apr 12th) The Yokai Infection Event begins * A Yokai breaks free from Yomi and attacks the village near the school. A villager is bit and transforms into a zombielike vampire and the Yokai continues to search for more villagers to turn. * Sakin, Striker, Koji are the first to fight a transformed villager, it takes their combined efforts to win. More show up and Kazuhiko and Benihime arrive to help, they are doing better but still face much trouble. Then, the Hokage Kaidou Tawa arrives and he stomps the villagers and the Yokai itself, whom the five children shown little to no damage on. Summer Tournament (Tournament of Fire) (July 5th, day of the Tournament of Fire) *'(July 18th) '''A descendant of Kanehiro Otsutsuki kills Chiharu Shiranami, weakening her with poison first. Chiharu grew suspicious of Ronoshiki after questionable actions. '''Fall Tournament (Tournament of Wind)' (Oct 31, day of the Tournament of Wind) *'(Dec 15, night before the Tournament of Water)' Shibo is meditating between the worlds when a mysterious foe appears to challenge him, he is beat to hell and warns Kazumaru of the threat since Kazumaru and Akiyuchi together might stand a better chance. Kazumaru searches for this person alone rather than with Akiyuchi‘s help (for some reason), and the Mystery Fighter kills Kazumaru. Winter Tournament (Tournament of Water) (Dec 16, day of the Tournament of Water) Characters |-|Team Kamakiri= Kamakiri Face.jpeg|'Kamakiri Tawa'|link=Kamakiri Tawa (Naruto OC) Suzupicforpage3.jpg|'Suzuha Ishiyama'|link=Suzuha Ishiyama (Naruto OC) Kazupicforpage.jpg|'Kazuma Ishiyama'|link=Kazuma Ishiyama Hiyoripicforpage.jpg|'Hiyori'|link=Hiyori Akiyama |-|Blue Headbands= Kojipicforpage.png|'Koji Uchiha'|link=Koji Uchiha Unknown Character.png|'Kenshin Shiranami'|link=Kenshin Shiranami Unknown Character.png|'Jinketsu Fūma'|link=Jinketsu Fūma Sakin Tawa Face.png|'Sakin Tawa'|link=Sakin Tawa Unknown Character.png|'Mikoto Isei'|link=Mikoto Isei Unknown Character.png|'Kaisen Tawa'|link=Kaisen Tawa Unknown Character.png|'Nozumi Ōtsutsuki'|link=Nozumi Ōtsutsuki Unknown Character.png|'Ringetsu Isei'|link=Ringetsu Isei Unknown Character.png|'Viral (Izuma) Edge'|link=Viral Izuma Unknown Character.png|'Striker Kuroi'|link=Striker Kuroi Unknown Character.png|'Eisen'|link=Eisen Unknown Character.png|'Taizō'|link=Taizō Unknown Character.png|'Tengan Seitaro'|link=Tengan Seitaro Unknown Character.png|'Shiro Iseri'|link=Shiro Iseri Unknown Character.png|'Kumohiki Tawa'|link=Kumohiki Tawa Unknown Character.png|'Kezra Uiron'|link=Kezra Uiron |-|Orange Headbands= Unknown Character.png|'Kazuhiko Uchiha'|link=Kazuhiko Uchiha Unknown Character.png|'Benihime Yuki'|link=Benihime Yuki Unknown Character.png|'Seiryu Taisho'|link=Seiryu Taisho |-|Green Headbands= Unknown Character.png|'Atomu Yuki'|link=Atomu Yuki Unknown Character.png|'Buke Isei IV'|link=Buke Isei IV Unknown Character.png|'Kyoden Nagaiito'|link=Kyoden Nagaiito |-|Red Headbands= Unknown Character.png|'Ronoshiki Otsutsuki'|link=Ronoshiki Otsutsuki Unknown Character.png|'Keichi Isei'|link=Keichi Isei Unknown Character.png|'Koshiro Ishiyama'|link=Koshiro Ishiyama |-|Hokages= Unknown Character.png|'Kaidou Tawa'|link=Kaidou Tawa Unknown Character.png|'Akiyuchi Koide'|link=Akiyuchi Koide Kamakiri Face.jpeg|'Kamakiri Tawa'|link=Kamakiri Tawa (Naruto OC) Naruto Hokage.png|'Naruto Uzumaki'|link=Naruto Uzumaki (Adult) Kakashi Hokage.png|'Kakashi Hatake'|link=Kakashi Hatake |-|Other Shinobi= Unknown Character.png|'Tatsuo Senju'|link=Tatsuo Senju Unknown Character.png|'Renari Isei'|link=Renari Isei Unknown Character.png|'Kaoru Senju'|link=Kaoru Senju Unknown Character.png|'Chiharu Shiranami'|link=Chiharu Shiranami Unknown Character.png|'Jiigan Isei'|link=Jiigan Isei Unknown Character.png|'Sōtarō Yuki'|link=Sōtarō Yuki Unknown Character.png|'Kibishii Shiranami'|link=Kibishii Shiranami Unknown Character.png|'Haru Shiranami'|link=Haru Shiranami Unknown Character.png|'Lucius Tawa'|link=Lucius Tawa Unknown Character.png|'Releigh Izuma'|link=Releigh Izuma Unknown Character.png|'Reimaru Isei'|link=Reimaru Isei Unknown Character.png|'Masashi Senju'|link=Masashi Senju Unknown Character.png|'Reijiro Koide'|link=Reijiro Koide Unknown Character.png|'Hoitsu Koide'|link=Hoitsu Koide Unknown Character.png|'Linn Izuma'|link=Linn Izuma Unknown Character.png|'Kazumaru Uchiha|link=Kazumaru Uchiha |-|Otsutsuki Army= Unknown Character.png|'Mysterious Villain'''|link=Mysterious Villain Category:Stories Category:Naruto OC